


The One Where Roger Cheats

by clownchronicles



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Brian is such an angel, Crying, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Men Crying, Smut, Unsafe Sex, a good surprise i swear, roger feels so bad, sex is roger’s solution to everything, theres a lot of crying, theres a surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownchronicles/pseuds/clownchronicles
Summary: “Jesus Bri, how many times do I have to say it? I’m sorry!”Brian wouldn’t speak to him, wouldn’t even look at him. Whenever he got deadly quiet like this, Roger knew he had fucked up.And he had fucked up. Big time.ORThe one where Roger cheats on Brian and needs to figure out how to fix it. Sex always seems like a good option.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The One Where Roger Cheats

“ _Jesus Bri, how many times do I have to say it? I’m sorry!”_

_Brian wouldn’t speak to him, wouldn’t even look at him. Whenever he got deadly quiet like this, Roger knew he had fucked up._

_And he had fucked up. Big time._

It was almost ridiculous because he doesn’t even know how it happened.

The last thing he remembers was going to one of Freddie’s parties while Brian had stayed home and worked on a new song for the album. The next thing he remembered was waking up in someone else’s bed, naked, along with two naked girls laying next to him, both asleep. He also remembers panicking, wondering what the hell had happened that night and hoping to whatever god was out there that he hadn’t done what he had feared he had done. No he couldn’t have, Roger would never do that to Brian. 

But he could never really have good control of himself whenever there was alcohol in his system. And there was a _lot_ in him last night.

As soon as he got dressed, he had raced out of the room and out of the unknown house. How the hell had he even ended up there? Luckily, he knew the area he was in so it wasn’t too impossible for him to get to the tube station and home to his and Brian’s shared flat where he knew the other was waiting for him. The curly haired man was probably worried sick. The thought made Roger feel worse than he already had.

As soon as he had walked through the door, he was swept up into his boyfriend’s arms and a kiss was being pressed to his messy blond hair. 

“There you are! I was worried about you, you didn’t come home last night. Though, I assume you ended up getting shit faced and staying the night at Fred’s? Probably was the smart idea, I wouldn’t have wanted you driving home intoxicated. I waited up a little while for you anyways, but eventually I had a feeling you were safe and sound at Fred’s.” 

Roger wanted to shoot himself right then and there for not only worrying his love, but also managing to shatter his heart into a million pieces. Poor Brian didn’t even know it was coming.

He must’ve noticed something was off, he was always good at that, because he placed a gentle hand under Roger’s chin, tilting the drummer’s head up so he could meet his eyes, much to Roger’s dismay.

“Rog? You alright? You seem a bit out of it.” He asked quietly, eyebrows furrowed gently in concern. God, Roger didn’t deserve him.

“Yeah no, I’m fine. Just still a bit hungover, Bri. I’m okay, just happy to be home now.” It wasn’t a total lie, his head was still pounding from his heavy alcohol consumption but also because of the fact that he had cheated on his boyfriend. His wonderful, perfect and amazing boyfriend that waited up for him to come home last night, completely unaware that he had been out shagging two unknown girls when he should’ve been at home making love to his sweetheart. He absolutely hated himself.

His excuse didn’t seem to really work on Brian, but the curly haired man smiled anyways as he leaned down to press a kiss to Roger’s cheek. “I’m happy your home as well, honey. Do you want me to make you some tea for your head? Also, I finished the song last night. If you’re up for it, I could show it to you. Unless you wanna sleep?” 

Sleep had been the last thing on Roger’s mind at the moment, but tea sounded nice. Maybe it could help calm his anxious nerves. “Tea, would be nice. Thank you, love. Let me go get changed and we can listen to your song? I’d really love to hear it.” He looked up at Brian for the first time since he walked in the door and he felt his heart skip a beat just like it always did whenever he looked at those kind, hazel eyes. The eyes that shined with so much love and adoration for Roger. He hoped that they would somehow still shine like that for him when the day was over. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Brian.

After, he had went to their bedroom, probably soon to just be Roger’s bedroom and gotten changed into some sweats and one of Brian’s t - shirts. It had a nerdy space joke on it and Roger had originally gotten it as a tease, but Brian had absolutely loved it and grinned like a huge dork when wore it for the first time. It had grown to be a favorite article of clothing for both men, the words on it slightly faded from having been worn so much over the past year. 

Once he had changed and stepped out into the living room, Brian had already finished preparing his cup of tea and had it sitting on the small coffee table. The man himself was sitting on the couch and was looking over some sheet music, the Red Special set up next to him. He looked up when he heard the blond walk out and he smiled at him, motioning for him to join him on the couch. 

“There you are.” He hummed as Roger sat down next to him on the couch. He turned back to the music in front of him for a couple of seconds, eyes scanning the lyrics for any mistakes before turning back to the drummer with a satisfied grin. “I really think this next song could be a hit for the band. It just feels very.. _‘ Queen ’_ like, you know?” He held the paper out for Roger to read and he gently took the song into his hands, letting out a slow breath. Thanks to his shit eyesight, he had to lean down a bit close to clearly read each word and as he scanned along the lyrics, he realized that Brian was absolutely right. The song was _amazing_. Normally, he wouldn’t be so quickly on board with a song but something about this song was so different and amazing and so.. perfect. He could already hear Freddie raving about it now, congratulating Brian for making such a lovely song for him to sing. 

Once he finished, he straighted back up and turned towards the guitarist who had been nervously watching him. 

“So,” he started softly, glancing between the song and his boyfriend. “What do you think of it?” 

Roger blinked at him. “I think it’s the best song any one of us have ever written, Bri.” 

Brian grinned widely at that and ducked his head down bashfully, his cheeks colored a soft pink. “I wouldn’t say it’s the best. But I really do like it. Do you think the boys will like it?” 

“I think they’ll love it, Fred is gonna be so excited to get his hands on this song. It really is an amazing song, my love. You’ve outdone yourself.” He honestly didn’t know what the band was going to do once he and Brian broke up. Maybe they could keep their relationship professional, stay friends for the sake of the band.

Brian had blushed brightly from the praise but was proud of himself nonetheless, happy that Roger had liked the song as well. “We can show it to them tomorrow. Today though, I just want to spend time with you. I wish I could’ve gone to that party with you, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.”

He wrapped an arm around Roger and the blond immediately cuddled into his side, feeling like the universe was doing everything in its power to make him feel like an absolute bastard. “I wish you could’ve been there too..” Maybe if Brian had gone, they wouldn’t have been in this situation. Maybe Roger wouldn’t have cheated and wouldn’t be moments away from crushing both his and Brian’s world. He knew he had to tell him, of course he did. But right now, he wanted to enjoy these sweet moments with the man. He might not ever get to have these moments again, surely he could just savor the last few?

“Roger? Are you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet today, usually you’re a lot more loud and talkative.” His sweet boyfriend was sitting here, still worried about him and he had no idea that Roger had completely betrayed him and was keeping it a secret from him. He honestly deserved so much better.

But Roger was gonna have to tell him at some point. Today. Right now. 

“It’s - I’m okay, it’s just - Brian, we need to talk.” The words felt heavy on his tongue and he knew the tone in his voice didn’t help as he felt the older man tense up next to him, moving to sit up.

“Oh.. alright. Is - Is everything okay?” He stared at Roger with a worried expression, like he was nervous that Roger was about to yell at him and break up with him. Like _he_ was the one who had done something wrong, but it was Roger.

“No, everything’s - Everything isn’t okay.” Roger sighed deeply and moved to stand up, he couldn’t do this sitting down. Brian moved to follow him but he held out a hand, silently telling him to stay sitting. He best have his heart broken while sitting down.

“It’s not? Okay, well whatever it is, we can fix it. It isn’t.. me, is it? Is it something wrong with me?” The question came out nervously, Brian’s voice filled with anxiety that it made Roger quickly kneel down in front of him, taking the curly haired male’s hands in his own. 

“God no, baby. _You_ didn’t do _anything_ wrong. You’re so perfect Bri, you know that? You’re the most perfect man in the world. The most perfect boyfriend. I love you so much. Don’t ever forget how much I love you, okay?” He gripped Brian’s hands in his own so tightly he momentarily wondered if he was hurting the other man. If he was, he knew the pain wouldn’t be anything compared to the pain Roger was about to inflict on him.

“I could never forget. I love you too, so much. But Roger, you’re scaring me. A bit much. What’s going on? Are you okay? Did you get into some kind of trouble? Is that why you didn’t come home last night? Talk to me.” Brian stared at him, waiting for Roger to tell him what the hell he was going on about and Roger nearly cried at the sight. 

“Brian, I..” Before he continued, he leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to the man’s lips, letting it linger for a few moments. He wanted to savor this, this last kiss he would get to enjoy with the love of his life before he threw it all away, ruining the most wonderful thing he could ever have. Funny how easily he was about to lose it.

“Brian, I.. I didn’t stay at Freddie’s last night.” Roger stated quietly, his voice almost nonexistent. But Brian still heard him because his face morphed into one of confusion as he slowly nodded, motioning for the blind to continue.

“You didn’t stay at Fred’s? Where did you stay then? At John’s?” His head tilted to the side and he raised his eyebrows, waiting for Roger to explain.

Roger shook his head. “I - Oh god.” The words hung in the back of his throat and he looked down, head bowing in complete shame. “I got so drunk last night at the party. I got so drunk and I.. I slept with someone else. I cheated on you, Brian.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Roger felt a weight of guilt press down heavily on him and he cursed himself under his breath. He had finally said it, he finally admitted to Brian what he did. And he wished more than anything that he could take it back.

When Brian didn’t reply right, as expected, Roger slowly looked up at him and he was met with that same confused expression he had been wearing moments before. He also looked slightly disbelieved, like he didn’t really believe what he had just heard.

“What..? No seriously Roger, where were you?” He didn’t even believe him. The guitarist had so much faith in him that the idea of him cheating didn’t even seem possible. 

“Brian, I am being serious. I fucked up so bad last night. And I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. God, I feel horrible. I don’t even remember what happened, but I know it did and I’m such a bastard. I’m horrible. Brian, I love you so much, I’m so sorry - ”

“Stop. Just stop.” 

He immediately closed his mouth at the cold command, watching as Brian’s face shifted from confusion to more confusion and then to anger. He was _angry_. The blond rarely ever witnessed Brian being angry, let alone at him. But he was. And he was angry at Roger. Which he deserved, but it still hurt nonetheless. 

“You.. how could you?” He shook his head, like he didn’t want to believe it. Like he wanted this to just be one of Roger’s fucked up jokes that the blond would eventually laugh about and all would be okay. And Roger desperately wished this could just be one of his horrible jokes, but they both knew it wasn’t. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, you’ve got to believe me. I honestly didn’t mean to - ”

“You didn’t _mean_ to? You’re telling me that you accidentally left the party with someone else and then accidentally _slept_ with them?! Behind my back?!” Brian was standing up now, his tone growing louder with each word he spoke. He never lost his cool like this and it honestly scared the drummer, seeing the man usually so calm and collected lose his temper. 

“I was drunk..” Roger mumbled weakly, staring up at him with a sad expression, eyes shining with guilt. And maybe a few tears.

Brian scoffed at that. “You were drunk.” He nodded, walking off towards the kitchen. 

Roger watched him leave and sat there for a moment, on his knees, wondering if he should follow the other or give him a moment to calm down. Though, he wasn’t really sure the other would calm down for a while. Roger did just wreck his whole world, after all. He deserved any nasty words or punch that Brian might throw his way, but he doubted he would get physical as the man was never one for violence. No matter how upset he got. Roger silently hoped that remained the case for right now. 

When he didn’t hear any movement from the kitchen after a few moments, he slowly stood up and quietly made his way into the other room, peeking his head around the corner. He found Brian standing at the sink, his hands gripping the countertops so hard that his knuckles were white and looked as if they were ready to split right open if he gripped any tighter. His head was bowed low and he could hear small puffs of air leave the man every few seconds. 

“Bri..?” Roger called out softly, walking into their small kitchen and over towards the taller man. He hesitantly reached up and placed a gentle hand on Brian’s shoulder. He flinched away a split second later.

He didn’t say anything to the blond, just simply pushed past him and walked back into the living room. He clearly didn’t want to be around Roger at the moment and Roger didn’t blame him. If he were Brian, he wouldn’t want to be near himself either. He was an asshole.

But he needed to fix this. He needed to somehow make this right, though he had no clue on how the hell he would do it. 

Well, the least he could do was make Brian some fucking tea.   
  
And that’s exactly what he did. He grabbed the teapot and made a cup of Brian’s favorite tea, exactly how he always liked it. Once it was finished boiling and poured, Roger took the mug and made his way back into the living room where he was hoping Brian still was.

He found the other man back on the couch, he was sitting down and he had his face covering his hands. His hair had fallen down in front of his hands as well, almost like he was trying to disappear, to seem hidden from everyone else. Roger felt a tug on his heartstrings at the sight.

“Brian..? I made you some tea.. it’s your favorite.” Roger greeted him softly, setting the tea down on the coffee table before kneeling back down in front of the man in front of him. “Brian? You hear me?” 

No response.

“Baby, please.. Please, don’t shut down like this. I love you so much, I’m so sorry.” 

Radio silence. 

Roger huffed. “Jesus Bri, how many times do I have to say it? I’m sorry! Do you want me to get on my knees and beg? Would that make you feel better?” 

Brian wouldn’t speak to him, wouldn’t even look at him. The only thing scarier than Brian getting angry was when he was so angry that he went silent. When he would shut down completely and ignore everyone around him until he had managed to calm down. Whenever he got deadly quiet like this, Roger knew he had fucked up.

And he had fucked up. _Big time_.

And he knew Brian had every right to be this way with him. Still, it didn’t make things any less frustrating. 

Finally, with a sigh, Roger nodded. Though he knew Brian couldn’t see it as his face was covered. “Alright, I get the hint. I don’t blame you if you hate me or if you want to hit me, I really don’t. But remember what I told you. I love you so much, no matter what. But I’m gonna leave you alone right now, I know that’s probably what you want. Later on, if you want to talk, we can. You’ll probably want to move out. Or for me to move out. I would understand that. Take all the time that you need. Just remember that I love you. I love you so much, Brian May.” 

No response. Damn. 

Roger took that as his final hint to leave the man alone and so with that, he stood up. He would go hide in the bedroom for a while, leave Brian on his own to sort out whatever was going through his mind. He was probably planning out methods of murder, ways he could get away with killing Roger and then disposing of his body. It was gruesome to think about. 

“Your tea is on the table.” With that, he turned to leave. He managed to make it to the doorway of the bedroom before he heard a quiet sniffle behind him. If he had taken just a couple more steps into the room, he would’ve missed it. But of course, he heard it and of course, he quickly turned around to check on the other man. 

His face was still covered by his hands but it was obvious that he had begun to cry, as a few more quiet sniffles at escaped him and his shoulders were shaking slightly, as if he were trying his absolute hardest to be as silent as possible. 

“Oh, Brian..” Roger quickly made his way back over to the other male and this time, instead of kneeling in front of him, he took a spot next to him on the sofa. “Brian, honey.. oh baby, you’re crying.” His heart broke at the sight, though he knew it didn’t compare to the heartbreak that Brian was experiencing at the moment, the current heartbreak that Roger was putting him through. His shoulders had begun to shake more violently, emphasizing that Brian was crying harder now, practically sobbing into his hands. He wanted so desperately to reach out and hug him, to wrap him in his arms and whisper comforting words into his ear and kiss each of his tears away, but he knew he had no right to do that. He had no right to touch Brian.

Well, Roger was a selfish person.

He paused for a moment, thinking it over. He knew there was a chance that if he reached out to Brian, the other male would just push him away. It was a big chance he was willing to take. It could never hurt to try. Well, maybe it could.

Slowly, he reached a gentle hand out to rest on Brian’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. When the crying man next to him made no move to get away, Roger mentally noted that as a small win and moved his hand down to soothingly rub his back. At least Brian was letting him touch him.

He continued rubbing his hand in a soothing motion along his back, the same way he always did whenever the musician was stressed or upset and needed his boyfriend by his side. Roger wasn’t really sure what they were at this long. He pushed that thought from his mind, what mattered at the moment was helping Brian calm down. The motions seemed to work as his shoulders began to shake less violently and his sobs quiet down just a tad. Roger took that as another small win on his part. 

He watched as Brian continued to hide his face in his hands and right now, he so desperately wanted to pull his hands away. To look at Brian and wipe away his tears and kiss his tears stained cheeks and make everything all better for him. He simply wanted to _see_ Brian. 

“Bri? Baby, you wanna pull your hands away? I know it must be getting hard to breathe like that. I know you’re mad at me, but please, love.” When Brian didn’t respond to him, Roger sucked in a quiet breath and thought about what his next move would be. Brian obviously wasn’t stable enough to do anything by himself, hell Roger hardly was as well. He figured that maybe since Brian had been cooperating so far with him, maybe he would continue and let Roger remove his hands.

With that thought in mind, Roger reached out and gently took Brian’s hands in his, slowly removing them from where they had been covering his eyes and most of his face. Brian made a small noise of complaint but other then that, he didn’t seem to have the energy to fight back even if he wanted to. Letting his hands drop down in his lap, Roger moved to push some of Brian’s loose curls out of his face so he could get a proper look at him. His entire face was red, most likely due to the stress and the amount of crying he did. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were red rimmed, still shining with fresh tears that threatened to fall out. It made Roger’s heart crack at the sight, yet Brian still managed to look so beautiful even in this state. He was truly a gorgeous mess. 

“There he is.” Roger smiled weakly, a pathetic attempt to lighten the severely depressing mood. 

Brian made no move to look at Roger and so the blond sighed, his hand not stopping its movements of running up and down the other’s back.

“Bri.. tell me what you’re thinking. I gotta know what you’re thinking, honey.” He waited a few moments for a response and when he didn’t get one, he quietly sighed and rested his forehead against the other man’s shoulder. He felt like his head was going to explode from all the stress. 

“I think you broke my heart. That’s what I’m thinking.” The response came out quiet and weak, but it was there. Brian had finally spoke to him again.

Roger let out a long sigh and leaned up to caress Brian’s face, cupping his cheek in his hand. “I’m so sorry I did that, I’m so so sorry. You have got to believe me, I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could take it back, I hate seeing you like this. It kills me so much knowing I hurt you. You can yell at me, hit me if you want. I’ll take it, I deserve it.” He felt tears stinging his own eyes as he spoke, voice trembling slightly as he stroked Brian’s face. “What do you wanna do?” He asked quietly, lightly nudging the other man’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know.” Brian sighed out, eyes still glossy with lingering tears as he stared over at the wall, the expression on his face blank. He looked tired and sad, yet also emotionless. He looked _heartbroken_.

Roger nodded. “That’s okay, that’s okay. Here, do you want your tea?” He reached and out grabbed the mug, which was thankfully still warm and he held it out for the other man to take. He ignored him for a few moments before he took the mug in his own hands, placing the rim to his lips to take a slow sip.

“How is it?” Roger asked as he carefully watched him, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth in an anxious manner. 

“You added too much sugar.” Brian spoke bitterly, setting the mug back down on the table. 

Wow. The least he could’ve done was gotten Brian’s tea right. He was sure he added the perfect amount of sugar.. 

“I’m sorry. I could make you a new cup if you want. This time, with the perfect amou - ”

“Enough with the bloody tea, Roger. I’m not in the mood for tea. I don’t want another cup.” His tone was sharp, but Roger could still hear the small waver in his voice, even if Brian had tried to conceal it. 

“Well, what are you in the mood for?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched as Brian slowly turned his head to meet his gaze. He was finally fucking looking at him. Roger gave him a small smile. 

Brian scowled. “In all honesty, I would like to hit you in the face.” He answered flatly, his hands balled up into fists in his lap like he was actually preparing to punch Roger square in the face and possibly knock the drummer out. 

Roger tensed up and released a shallow breath, giving a slow nod. “Sounds like it might hurt.” 

“It will.” 

He really didn’t want to get punched in the face. But he knew he deserved it and if it made Brian feel any better at all, well then Roger would just have to deal with a broken nose. 

“Alright.. alright, go ahead. Hit me. I deserve it.” He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the punch and when it didn’t come after a few moments, he opened one eye to take a peek at Brian. The other man hadn’t moved a muscle and was still sitting there, simply staring at Roger with the same blank expression he had on his face before.

“I’m not gonna actually hit you.” He turned back towards the wall. 

Roger opened both eyes, confused but also slightly relieved at the fact that he wouldn’t have to now consider plastic surgery after Brian got done rearranging his face. “You’re not?” 

“No. I’m not. It would get blood on the carpet.” 

Roger blinked. Had Brian just made a joke? Granted, the joke came out in a sad tone, but it was still a joke. Were they joking now? He couldn’t tell if it would ultimately be a good thing or a bad thing, but he decided that for now, he would go with good.

“I’m sure you’d find a way to clean it up.” Roger whispered, making a bold move and scooting closer to the other man. Thankfully, Brian didn’t hit him right then and there and allowed the close proximity. Every move Roger made was going to be made on Brian’s terms. 

He got a nasty side eye from the brunette before he spoke. “I’d make you clean it up.”

Roger let out a quiet laugh at that and lightly pushed Brian’s shoulder. “Of course. Make me clean up by own blood.” 

“That’s right.” Brian nodded, turning back towards Roger. His eyes weren’t as glossy anymore and he didn’t resemble a kicked puppy as much now as he did a few moments ago. Roger took it as a good sign.

“Brian, are you mad at me?” Roger asked nervously, trying to read the expression on the man’s face. He couldn’t really tell what was going through Brian’s head at the moment since the other man wasn’t letting him in. He could only assume. 

“Am I - What the hell do you think Roger?” Brian looked at him like he had just asked the dumbest question in the world, face twisting up in annoyance. “You slept with someone else, remember? Or maybe you don’t remember since you were absolutely shit faced.” 

Roger winced at the harsh words and he glanced down, knowing that even though it hurt like hell, he deserved it. He would take every little jab and insult Brian might throw at him, even if the mean words poked holes in his already breaking heart.

“I’m not mad. I mean, I was at first but now.. Now, I’m just sad. And hurt. Really hurt.” Brian leaned back into the couch with a quiet sigh and rubbed his hands over his face, his face twisting up into an unreadable expression. For a moment, Roger was sure he was going to close himself off again.

He couldn’t have that happen. He suddenly got an idea.

When Brian dropped his hands down from his face and leaned his head back, Roger took the opportunity to climb into his lap, startling the other man almost immediately.

“What are you doing, get off - ”

“No, shut up. Shut up, let me show you how sorry I am.” He bit his bottom lip, staring down at the older male who stared right back up at him in confusion.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Something.” Roger breathed, taking a moment to adjust to his new position on his lap. And letting Brian adjust as well. When the other man didn’t make any move to push him off and just simply sat there, Roger gave him a small smile before he slowly rolled his hips down, pushing his groin against Brian’s. 

Brian looked like he was ready to throw Roger out the bloody window. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? You seriously think _sex_ will make me forgive you?” He scoffed and moved to push Roger off but the blond was quicker and pushed him back down, shaking his head.

“Who said anything about sex?” He smirked and Brian gave him a dirty look. He ignored the look and instead, rolled his hips down again, letting his hands fall to rest on Brian’s shoulders. “I hurt you, Brian. And you don’t deserve to be hurt, you deserve to be loved and taken care of. Let me show you how sorry I am, let me take care of you.” He whispered, looking down and noticing how Brian’s demeanor had cracked ever so slightly, noticing the familiar furrow in his brow. 

“You hurt me..” Came the weak reply, Brian staring up at him with a clenched jaw, like he was trying so hard not to crack and just completely crumble under the blond.

“And I want to make it all better.” Roger murmured back, leaning in to press their foreheads together, one of his hands coming up to stroke Brian’s cheek. “Will you let me do that?”

Brian let out a shaky sigh, like he was scared to say something or do anything. He waited another moment before he gave a slow nod and let his body relax against the couch, tense muscles falling limp. Roger released a sigh of relief and squeezed Brian’s shoulder, scooting closer towards him on his lap. 

“Can I kiss you, honey?” He waited for permission, he wanted to make sure everything went at Brian’s pace, wanted to be sure that the other was comfortable and happy after everything that had just happened. When Brian gave a short nod, Roger immediately pressed their lips together, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He never thought he would have the chance to kiss Brian again. Though, it wasn’t much of a kiss at first, as Brian didn’t seem to want to move his lips and instead just sat there, letting Roger do the work. Eventually, he slowly began to kiss him back, mouth moving in an almost shy manner as he pressed lightweight kisses to Roger’s lips. It was enough for Roger though and he happily kissed him back, glad to know that Brian didn’t completely hate him and was willing to let Roger try and somehow make it up to him. 

“I’m gonna fix your heart and make you feel so much better, Bri.” The words came out as a promise and Roger meant what he said, he was going to do everything he possibly could to fix what he had broken. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he left Brian a broken mess and hadn’t done everything he could to try and fix it. 

“Please, Rog.” Brian mumbled out softly as the blond pressed down harder, grinding against him. 

“Please what? What is it?” Roger pressed another kiss to his lips, pulling Brian’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently, eliciting a quiet whine from the other man. 

“I need - ” He had to pull himself away from the drummer’s attacking mouth, his speech coming out muffled against his lips. “I need..” He cut himself off, face turning pink as he looked done, hiding his face in Roger’s shoulder. It was right then and there that Roger noticed the tent in Brian’s pants, feeling the bulge press against his thigh. It just made him even more aware of his own erection, his pants growing tighter around his crotch.

“Oh, I see. I’ve got you baby. Come on, let’s go to the bedroom. It’ll feel better in there.” With that, he climbed off of Brian’s lap and stood up, the other man rising up from the couch a moment after. 

Roger grinned for a moment, glad that Brian wasn’t pushing him away anymore, now thinking maybe he did have a shot at fixing everything. Maybe Brian would forgive him. Sex always worked in Roger’s favor whenever Brian was mad at him or whenever they were in a fight so hopefully it wouldn’t fail him now. He fucked his way into this mess and now he would manage to fuck his way out. 

They both made their way to the bedroom, Roger looking behind him once or twice to make sure Brian was right behind him. Once they made it in, Roger immediately walked over to the bedroom but paused when he didn’t hear Brian’s soft footsteps behind him, turning around. 

“Brian?” 

The taller was lingering by the door, a sad look on his face as his eyes darted around the room. Roger walked over to him, his hands immediately coming up to cup his face to focus Brian’s nervous gaze on him. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked, watching as Brian struggled to keep his gaze steady on the blond in front of him, like he was nervous to meet his eyes. It seemed that he had a million thoughts racing through his mind, all thoughts he wanted to say out loud but was far too afraid to. 

“I - I was thinking about what happened. When you told me. I know you were drunk but what if - ” He sucked in a harsh breath, his eyes filling with tears again as his voice came out thick and shaky. “What if you cheated because you aren’t happy with me anymore? Am I not good enough?” 

What the fuck? 

No seriously, what the _fuck_?

“What the fuck?” Roger gasped, bewildered by what Brian had just said. Is that what he really thought? That he wasn’t good enough for Roger anymore that he had to go out and shag the first person he met? He wanted to smack Brian upside the head for thinking so lowly of himself. “God, is that what you think? No, baby, _no_. You are so perfect and more than good enough. You’re too good, actually. You deserve so much better than me, I messed up so bad by hurting you like that. But you shouldn’t ever think of yourself like that. I’m so happy with you. I’ve never been more happier in my life.” He leaned in and pressed a strong kiss to his lips, pouring out every single emotion he felt into the kiss. This time, Brian kissed him back almost immediately and Roger pulled him closer by his waist, walking them backwards to the bed. 

Pushing Brian down onto the bed, Roger moved to climb back onto his lap, straddling the other man’s waist. He looked down at Brian and watched as the other man blinked several times as though he was trying to process everything that was happening. Roger pressed a couple of kisses to the side of his face to calm him before moving down along his jaw line, leaving a few kisses there as well. When he felt the brunette lean into the touch; he ventured down Brian’s neck, nipping at the skin and creating love bites as he went along. He heard Brian whine and arch his neck when he reached his sweet spot, licking at the skin there. 

“Mhm, you taste so sweet. I love you so much.” Roger hummed against his skin before leaving one last kiss and then pulling away. Dancing his fingers along Brian’s sides, he grinned when the other male squirmed at the touch, his fingers gripping at the bottom of his shirt.

“May I?” He asked quietly, searching Brian’s face for permission. When he got a nod of approval, he lifted the shirt up and tugged it over the curly head, tossing it over on the floor somewhere. He took in the sight of the other male’s torso, the sight always sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

“I could never get tired of looking at you.” He whispered sweetly, watching the way Brian flushed and turned his head away. Roger hooked his fingers under his chin, forcing him to look back up at him. “Eyes up here, sweetie.” Brian gave him a slight frown but nodded anyway, his hands hesitantly moving to the hem of Roger’s shirt, looking at him to silently ask for permission. 

“You don’t even have to ask.” Roger helped him with the action, pulling his shirt up and over his head and tossing it onto the floor to join Brian’s. He felt Brian’s hands settle on his waist and he shivered, looping his arms around his neck. “How are you?” He asked softly, pressing their foreheads together. He gazed at him with caring eyes, Brian’s hazel ones staring right back at him, pupils blown wide.

“I don’t know.” Came the hushed answer, Brian’s hands wandering away from Roger’s hips to fall flat at his sides. “I don’t really want to think on it right now. I just want to get out of my headspace and forget about it for a while.” 

Roger bit his lip. “I can help with that.” He nodded to himself and pulled back, hands flying to the zipper of Brian’s pants. He didn’t waste any time in unzipping the other man’s pants and pulling them down his legs, along with his underwear. Once they were down to his ankles, he moved off of Brian to let the other kick the clothing off before he climbed off of the bed and sank to his knees. 

He watched as Brian sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed, letting his legs dangle off the side. Roger placed his hands on his thighs, gently spreading them apart so he could press himself between them, his eyes going straight to Brian’s cock. It was laying flat against his stomach, the tip red and beading with pre-come, aching to be touched. Roger pressed his cheek against Brian’s knee and left a kiss at the skin there, batting his eyes up at the brunette. 

“You want me to suck your cock, love?” 

Brian gasped out and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet, “yes.” The hand that was resting on his thigh gave him a gentle squeeze before Roger leaned in, letting his mouth get to work.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip, eyes glancing up at Brian to see his reaction, watching as the guitarist released a low groan. He used the noise as a confidence boost and wrapped his free hand around the base, licking a stripe up from the base to the tip. He listened as Brian let out a breathy moan and let one of his hands wander into Roger’s hair, gentle fingers threading through the blond locks. Roger took that as his sign to continue and went further, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking lightly, pre-come dropping onto his tongue. He moaned at the salty taste on his tongue and the sound sent vibrations along Brian’s length, causing him to cry out softly, the hand in Roger’s hair tightening.

“Rog, fuck..” Brian cursed, his head dropped as he bucked into the man’s mouth, the warmth enveloping his hardened cock. Roger pushed forward and swallowed more of Brian down, bobbing his head back and forth as he tried to swallow all of him. He was always a bit big for Roger to take fully. Nevertheless, he tried to ignore his gag reflex and take the man fully in his mouth, deep throating him. 

“God, feels so good, it’s so good, Roger.” Brian moaned out, involuntarily bucking his hips and making Roger gag at the unexpected movement, pulling all the way off until he just had the tip in his mouth. His eyes shot open and he looked down, wondering if he hurt the other male but was relieved when Roger sent him a wink and took him back into his mouth, lips sliding down to the base. He nuzzled his nose against the short patch of hair, deeply breathing in his boyfriend’s scent as he gazed up to find that Brian was already staring right at him. As he watched him, Roger thought that for a split second, just for a moment, that he saw something in those hazel eyes. That same sparkle he was used to seeing whenever Brian looked at him, when his eyes were filled with absolute love and adoration for the drummer. He prayed that he hadn’t imagined it and that he was slowly working towards fixing everything with Brian. Praying that Brian would forgive him for what he had done and would love him again, deciding that Roger was worth keeping as his boyfriend. 

To distract himself from that and focus on the current moment right in front of him, he grazed his teeth along Brian’s shaft, his hand moving down to cup his balls, giving a tight squeeze. Brian cried out and gave a harsh tug to Roger’s hair, the blond’s eyes rolling to the back of his head at the tingling in his scalp. 

“Rog, fuck - Roger, I’m close - I’m so close.” Brian breathed out, his head falling back again. Roger slowly pulled off of Brian’s cock and a wet sounding ‘ _pop_ ’ and took in a slow, deep breath, his lips shiny with spit and pre-cum. Licking his lips clean, he stared up at Brian and took in the sight of him. His head was thrown back, his curls sticking to his face from the sweat, a look of sheer bliss on his face. Roger’s heart drummed quickly in his chest at the sight and it made him all the more aware of how painfully hard he was. 

Standing up to rid of his own jeans and boxers, he quickly kicked them off of his legs to join the pile of other clothes on the floor. He then walked over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer, rummaging through it before he found the lube and condoms. He felt Brian’s eyes on him as he turned around, holding up the bottle and one of the square foils. 

“Condom or no?” 

Brian was silent for a moment while he thought about it before he eventually shook his head and Roger nodded, tossing the condom back into the drawer. With just the bottle of lube in his hand, he made his way back onto the bed and placed his hand on Brian’s chest, gently pushing him onto his back. The older male looked up at him and shifted around to get comfortable, spreading his legs apart. Roger moved to settle himself in between his open legs, sitting back on his knees as he let his eyes roam over Brian’s body. He was flushed all the way down his chest and his cock was still rock hard and leaking, his strong thighs twitching every so often from the anticipation of what was to come. 

“You’re so beautiful Bri, you know that? Your body is so perfect, you’re so perfect.” Roger groaned out the words, his dick twitching at the sight of Brian spread out underneath him, waiting to be fucked. He let one of his hands trail down his body, caressing one of his thighs and squeezing it before he ventured down lower, circling his finger around his entrance.

Brian produced a low whimper and let his head fall to the side, his hands fisting in the bedsheets below him. When Roger pulled his hand away to grab the lube, Brian let out a whine, looking over at the blond in confusion.

“I’m right here, hold on. I’ve gotta prep you first, right?” He pressed a reassuring kiss to Brian’s knee before he uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring some of the liquid into his hand. Once he had a few of his fingers slicked up, he pressed his index finger to his hole, Brian’s eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. He gently prodded his finger against his entrance a couple of times before he slowly pushed farther, letting the digit sink into the tight ring of muscle. 

“How you doing up there, Bri?” Roger inquired, pulling his finger out and pressing back in, his body taking the finger with less resistance the second time.

“Mhm.. good.” Brian whispered out as he clenched around Roger’s finger, a soft gasp escaping him. Roger groaned out lowly and prodded his finger around in search of that special spot that he knew made Brian’s back arch and have him screaming his name. 

“Fuck, Rog!” Brian cried out. Found it. Roger grinned to himself and when he slipped in a secomd finger, the digit sliding in easily along with the first, he curled them up against the spot, watching as Brian twitched under him. 

“You’re so good, baby, you stretch out perfectly around my fingers.” Roger spread his fingers apart, scissoring him as his other hand wandered down to lazily stroke his neglected cock. “God, I can’t wait to be inside you. You’re gonna feel so good spread out on around my cock, won’t you? Won’t you?” He slipped in a third finger and kept his eyes on Brian as the other man was practically shaking under him, his head thrown back in pleasure as delicious moans poured from his lips.

“God, please Rog.. Please, fuck - I need it.” Brian panted out, his toes curling as he moved against him, fucking himself on the blond’s fingers. Roger let out a filthy moan and pulled his fingers out, chuckling when he heard the small noise of complaint from the brunette.

“Just a second.” He grabbed the lube again and squeezed more into his hand, grabbing his cock to coat it in the oily liquid before he shuffling further up the bed and using his free hand to grab at Brian’s hips. Raising his bottom half up, Roger lined himself up with the other man’s entrance, the head poking against his hole. 

“Ready?” 

When all he got was a nod, he asked again and this time, Brian gave him an audible confirmation and pushed his hips down to further prove himself. When he was satisfied with his response, Roger slowly pushed forwards and past the tight ring, groaning loudly at the snug fit.  
  
“So tight around me, fuck you feel so warm and tight around me. You fit me so perfectly, you were made for my cock, baby.” Brian let out a harsh breath and clenched around Roger, trying to accommodate to the stretch. Roger let out a choked whimper and pushed further until he was all the way inside, bottoming out. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last long if you continue to do that.” He panted, his hands coming up to soothingly stroke Brian’s hips, giving him a moment to readjust.

“Let me know when you’re ready, love.” Brian held off for a few moments, letting out soft pants of air as he let himself get used to the feeling of being stretched. No matter how many times they had had sex over the years, he had never gotten used to Roger’s impressively large size and it always knocked the wind out of him when he first pushed in, stretching him to his limit.

“Just.. give me a moment. I always forget how big you are.” Brian breathed out, ignoring the way Roger’s lips quirked up in a smirk, the words going straight to his head. 

“You always take it so well, always stretch so wonderfully around me. God, you feel so good.” Roger had to resist the urge to snap his hips forward and pound Brian into the bed right then and there, clenching his jaw and breathing in deeply through his nose. This was about Brian and making him feel loved, not about Roger wanting to fuck him until he couldn’t walk for the next week. Although, he wouldn’t mind doing both.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the guitarist rustle around in the sheets, moving to sit up on his elbows. He stared at Roger and gave him a quick nod, letting him know he was ready. “You - You can move.” 

Roger puckered his lips up and blew him a kiss before lifting up Brian’s legs, wrapping his them around his waist and locking them together. Together, as they should be. Slowly, he pulled out before pushing right back in, moving deeolt inside the other male. Both men let out sharp cries at the motion and Roger felt the wind be slightly knocked out of him before he pulled himself together and set a steady pace, fucking deeply inside Brian as the other man whined below him, letting out cries of pleasure with every thrust. 

“God, Roger it feels so good. You fuck me so well, always do. I need more, please faster - ” Brian pushed back against him, desperately clenching around Roger and the blond moaned out, his fingers harshly digging into his hips. 

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you. Gonna make you feel so good, I promise.” Roger sped up his movements, fucking into Brian harder. He spread his thighs further apart so he could thrust deeper, angling himself so that he could hit Brian’s prostate with every thrust. 

“Yes, Roggie right there! Fuck, it feels so good.” Brian’s eyes were squeezed shut, his face twisted up in pleasure as he repeatedly moaned Roger’s name, soft curses spilling from the drummer’s lips. He felt the familiar tension in his lower stomach start to build up, his body growing hotter as his thrusts began to grow sloppy, his breath coming out in harsh pants. 

“Bri, baby are you close? I’m so close, wanna fill you up so bad.” 

The other male seemed to be lost in his own world, not giving him an answer straight away so Roger moved down, leaning over him. “Bri, you with me?” He asked, letting his lips brush against his forehead. He watched as the other nodded, opening up his eyes to peer up at the blond.

“Yeah, I’m with you. I’m so close, I’m so close..” He let out a breathy sob as he rocked against the other, bringing himself closer to his orgasm. He untangled one of his hands from the sheets and held it out towards Roger, the blond immediately taking his hand in his own, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“Me too. God, I love you so much. So much baby, it hurts.” Roger rested just forehead against Brian’s, feeling himself come closer and closer. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on bringing them both to the end when he felt Brian squeeze his hand, his voice coming out in a shaky tone.

“Rog. Roger, look at me.” 

He opened up his eyes and pulled back a bit, staring down at the man below him. “Yeah?” 

“I love you too.” Brian breathed out, his eyes glossy and shiny as fresh tears began to roll down his face, dropping onto the pillows below them. “I love you so much.” 

Roger’s hips faltered a bit and he gasped out, staring down at the brunette with wide eyes. It was the first time Brian had said he loved him since their fight. The first time he cried for another reason other than pain and sadness. Roger felt his heart soar and he smiled, leaning in to press a harsh kiss to Brian’s lips, the other eagerly kissing him back. 

“I love you I love you I love you..” Roger chanted against his lips, his words coming out in breathy gasps. “God, I thought I lost you forever.” He whispered, pulling away to stare into eyes which were still shiny with tears.

“You could never lose me.” Brian gasped, shaking his head. “Now help me finish?” He asked, the corners of his mouth poking up to form a tiny smile.

Roger fucking laughed at that and nodded, one of his hands wandering between them to grip Brian’s cock, giving it a few meaningful strokes to bring him to the edge. “Let go, my love. I’ve got you, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Brian came with a shout, spilling into Roger’s hands as he choked out a couple of ‘ _i love you’s’_. Roger came moments after, shooting his load into the guitarist, a string of curses leaving his mouth. 

They stayed there for a moment, panting, as they tried to calm down and regulate their breathing. When Roger softened up inside Brian, he pulled out and the other man winced at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He laid there, fucked out of his mind while Roger hobbled over to the bathroom only to return moments later with a damp washcloth. He settled back onto the bed and began to clean up the cum leaking out of the other male, feeling a sense of joy wash over him. Everything was going to fine. 

Once they were both wiped off, Roger laid down next to the curly haired male and he immediately reached out to take the blond in his arms, Roger settling against his chest. Once he felt his heart rate slow down and return to normal, he glanced up only to find Brian already staring down at him. Only this time, his eyes were shining with that same sparkle Roger had grown to love over the years. They were no longer glossy with tears or sad and filled with pain. They were filled with love and happiness, happiness for the drummer. He managed to fix it after all.

Sex always works. 

“I love you.” Brian murmured out, reaching out to tuck some of Roger’s hair behind his ear. “And I forgive you.” 

Roger sighed. “I’m so glad to hear that. I’ll never hurt you like that again, I promise. You’re my whole world, Brian. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Brian simply leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, letting himself linger for a moment before pulling away. “I know you won’t. And the sex was a pretty smart move on your part.” 

Roger grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, giggling at Brian’s eye roll. “Well, I knew it was guaranteed to make you love me again.” 

Brian’s gaze suddenly softened. “Who said I ever stopped loving you?” 

This time, it was Roger’s turn to start tearing up. He had been so scared that he had lost Brian forever, that he had broken the man’s heart to the point where he couldn’t fix it, making him hate the blond forever. The thought sent a pain straight to his heart and he suddenly realized that he needed Brian in his life. He _needed_ the other man to stay alive, he couldn’t bare to be without him. 

He surged forward, pressing a bruising kiss to Brian’s lips and pouring out every single emotion he felt into the kiss. When he pulled away, Brian was staring at him in surprise, a chuckle leaving his lips. 

“Brian.” 

“Roger?” 

“Marry me.”

The words came out before he could really stop himself and his own eyes went wide, staring at Brian as he waited for an answer. Hopefully he wouldn’t think Roger was insane.

“Roger.”

“Brian?”

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> now look i know gay marriage wasn’t legal in the 70s but they’re gonna buy rings anyways and be married in their hearts . i wrote this bc the idea was sitting in my brain for so long and also i knew roger’s birthday was coming up so i decided to do something special and write this <33 i hope u enjoy ! happy birthday roger , u gorgey hun ! 
> 
> pls don’t send this to roger or brian or i will personally come to ur house and kick in ur teeth , thanks (: also i didn’t look over this so i’m sorry if there’s any mistakes


End file.
